Sympathy for the Devil
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: Harry had been wandering when he arrived in Pike Creek, Delaware. When he decided to stay Harry could never have guessed what the next few years would hold for him. Harry/Nick Yes you read that right.


_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter _or _Supernatural_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Sympathy for the Devil  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites_

_**Warning: **_Contains slash, character death and spoilers for season 5.

Harry sighed looking from his cheap plastic menu to a happy family occupying a booth a few tables from where he was seated. Having spent the last two months mostly alone Harry was feeling incredibly lonely, he was used to being surrounded by people all the time. Looking back down at his menu contemplatively Harry thought back to how he had come to be in some small Diner in Pike Creek, Delaware.

After the war things hadn't gone as Harry had expected them to. He didn't move in with Ginny, he didn't become an auror and he certainly wasn't afforded the peace he sought. Once the battle finished Harry had taken a few months off to recover from the Horcrux hunt along with Hermione and Ron and afterwards he had reluctantly returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Having seen a good number of his friends and family die at the school Harry wasn't keen on returning but Hermione was a force to be reckoned with when it came to education and Harry had given in. He and Ginny had tried to get back together but it soon became obvious that their relationship could never work, both because Harry was more interested in his own sex and because Ginny couldn't stop giving come-hither looks to Neville.

After finishing his magical education he found himself at a bit of a loss. The Ministry of Magic had rejected his application to become an auror because he didn't have 'the proper credentials or experience' (Harry was pretty sure that defeating a dark lord was more than enough experience). Since it seemed the Wizarding World wasn't interested in him Harry turned his attention to the Muggle World. Upon discovering that he couldn't do much without an education Harry sought to get his GED. While he was working on his GED Harry found himself volunteering at the nearby youth shelter. Harry knew that it could easily have been him living on the streets if it weren't for Dumbledore's meddling. Harry had been thrown out and run away from the Dursley's dozens of times but a few hours after each try, without fail, he was picked up by 'a well meaning citizen' in a strange robe. Because of this Harry felt a kinship with these teens and decided to devote his life to helping them. Once Harry had gotten his GED he applied at the local community college for a degree in social work**.** Harry also studied for his mastery in Defence Against the Dark Art's at Hermione's behest. It had taken three years but soon Harry had his degree in social work and was the youngest person to ever gain his DADA Mastery (awarded for his imaginative use of muggle and magical wards and protections, Harry was sure that his examiners were still trying to open the box he had warded).

One step closer to achieving his dream Harry began devoting nearly all of his free time to the youth center. This brought many grumblings from Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Ron complained that he was spending too much time with those muggles (despite being tolerant of muggleborns Ron had a strange dislike of muggles). Hermione lamented over the fact that he was wasting his potential and Mrs. Weasley was still of the opinion that he should marry a completely not interested Ginny and settle down. Fed up Harry decided a road trip was in order. A week after he made his decision he was in America driving a used car and making his way across the country. America was great because it was such an obvious place for him to go to that no one thought Harry would be stupid enough to go there. Additionally the threat of hunters was enough to keep many magical folk away. Harry had started with the big cities but he soon grew tired of the hustle and bustle and found himself stopping in the small towns, enjoying the friendly atmosphere. It wasn't enough and soon Harry found himself feeling lonely, like an outsider looking in. Heaving another sigh Harry turned away from the happy family and gave his attention to the menu.

'_Americans.'_ Harry thought, glaring at the menu with a hint of disgust. _'Don't they have anything not soaked in grease and fat?'_

"What did the menu ever do to you?" Harry heard a male voice ask from behind him.

"It slept with my sister." Harry answered drily, turning to face the source of the voice.

Harry was mildly surprised when it turned out to be a rather attractive man. He had short cut dirty blond hair, a nice body (from what Harry could see) and soulful blue eyes. The man grinned at Harry and he ducked his head, embarrassed that the guy had seen him staring.

"I'm Harry." He introduced himself after clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Nick." Harry accepted the man's, Nick's, offered hand.

"Would you care to join me?" Harry asked nervously, gathering all of his Gryffindor courage. "Unless you're waiting for someone, of course."

"I'd love to." Nick said, sliding out of his own booth and taking the seat across from Harry, staring at him intently.

Harry looked away, uncomfortable with the man's scrutiny. Thankfully the waitress appeared to take their orders.

"So what can I get you sweetie?" The waitress, Kristen her name tag read, asked giving Harry a flirtatious grin and a show of her ample cleavage.

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger and a coke please?" Nick interrupted, looking annoyed and Harry shot him a grateful smile.

"Sure," Kristen answered writing down Nicks order irritably before turning a blinding smile on Harry. "And for you?"

"I'll have the chicken caesar salad and a glass of water please." Harry told her, handing Kristen his menu.

"Is there anything else I could get you, anything at all?" Kristen asked moving to invade Harry's personal space.

"I think we're all good." Nick interjected, leveling a glare at the waitress before turning to Harry. "Aren't we honey?"

Harry nodded vigorously, desperate for the woman to be gone. Kristen shot a nasty look at Nick before leaving with their orders and Harry let out a breath, relieved.

"Thanks mate." Harry told him. "But you might want to be wary, she could get her revenge."

"It's no problem. I can deal with a pissy waitress." Nick said, waving his hand.

"If you say so." Harry commented, thanking the waitress, a different one, as she delivered their drinks. "So..."

The rest of the meal passed with amicable small talk and they spent it getting to know each other. Harry found being around a non-magical person refreshing and that he quite enjoyed Nick's dry sense of humour. It didn't hurt that Nick was entirely supportive of his work (whenever Harry decided to finish his little road trip and begin and now that Harry thought about it Pike Creek seemed like a great place to start). It also helped that Nick was very easy on the eyes and Harry found himself rather attracted to the small town accountant.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Nick asked after they had finished their meal.

"Nick," Harry started. "I'd love to go out with you but I don't know how long I'll be in town for."

"I don't care. I want to get to know you, all of you. You seem like a great person Harry and I would be thrilled to spend as much time with you as possible." Nick told him reaching across the table to grasp his hand.

"I- yes. Okay, I'll go out with you." Harry said flustered. Suddenly staying in Pike Creek didn't seem so bad.

After giving Nick the number to his motel room Nick told him he would come around seven to pick him up. Leaning down Nick pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving to return to work. Having left the diner Harry completed a few errands around town, stopping in at the local youth center and making sure to check the apartment prices nearby (Nick had nothing to do with it, really Harry just like this town). Harry returned to his room at the local motel and fell back onto his bed. Sighing happily Harry turned his thoughts to the evening ahead. Pulling a pillow from the head of the bed down, Harry gripped it to his chest before making a disgusted noise and tossed the pillow across the room. He would not start acting like a teenage girl just because a guy asked him out, an admittedly dreamy guy (_'Stop it Harry!'_) but still. Harry rolled up and unto his elbows and reached for the remote. Flicking on the television Harry moved off the bed and began looking for something decent to wear, vehemently telling himself that he was not acting like a girl. Nick arrived three hours later and Harry had just finished dressing in the outfit he had painstakingly chosen.

"You look great." Nick complimented when Harry had answered the door.

"It's not too dressy is it? I wasn't sure where we were going-" Harry began to ramble but Nick cut him off with a chuckle.

"Like I said Harry, you look great. Shall we go?" Nick asked offering his arm to Harry. "I thought we'd walk, it's such a nice night and the restaurant isn't far from here."

"Sounds good, feels like all I've been doing is drive lately." Harry told him as they began walking, gravel crunching beneath their feet.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask about that actually." Nick mentioned. "What's a guy from Britain doing all the way out here in Pike Creek? This place isn't exactly a big city."

"I just needed to get away." Harry confessed, breathing in the warm summer air. "It seemed like everyone had this image of me and I wasn't living up to it. I was so tired of trying to be who they wanted me to be and I guess this trip is a way for me to find myself, who I am without their expectations."

Harry had stopped during his little speech and Nick stopped beside him. It was nice to get all of those feelings off his chest but at the same time he couldn't help but feel he was disappointing the people who loved him. Sensing Harry's change in mood Nick grabbed Harry's hands and turned to face him, waiting patiently for Harry to say something.

"That's selfish isn't it?" Harry asked after a few minutes, looking anywhere but the sympathetic eyes of the man across from him.

"I don't think that's selfish at all. It would be hypocritical of me." Nick admitted, tugging Harry's hand so they could resume walking.

"Why is that?" Harry asked and then moved to apologize for prying.

"No it's okay." Nick told him. "I brought it up. It's just everyone in my family has gone into farming. Hell I grew up on a farm but I was never very interested in that. I worked hard at school so that one day I would be able to get out of that damn hick town and I did. I moved away to the city and got my degree in accounting before opening my own firm. It wasn't easy and a lot of my family still won't talk to me but it was what was right for me and I don't think I could have ever been truly happy if I stayed."

By the end of Nick's spiel the two had arrived at the restaurant. Harry was left staring with wide eyes as Nick talked to the hostess and they were shown their table. After the hostess had left Nick turned to Harry, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that back there." Nick apologized. "I guess that's a little heavy for a first date huh?"

"No, it was fine." Harry replied, shaking himself out of his stupor. "It's nice actually, to find someone that understands, makes me feel a little less lonely."

At Harry's admission Nick gave a blinding smile and Harry felt himself flush. Harry was grateful when the waitress, one who did her job politely and without shoving her breasts in his face, came and took their orders.

"You know," Nick started as he watched the waitress walk away. "I think I'm going to have to murder all the pretty waitresses of the world. They keep stealing your attention."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry said, blush returning full force. "I am completely uninterested in women."

"All the handsome waiters then." Nick revised taking a sip of his water.

"Whatever you say Nick." Harry said amused, taking his napkin and placing it on his lap.

"Whatever I say? Well then I think you and I are going to go out again, I think it will happen this Sunday and I think it will happen at 3:00pm." Nick told him, giving him a slow smile.

"Nick, I really like you but I don't know how long I'll be staying." Harry reminded him regretfully, truly sad at the thought of never seeing the man across from him again.

"Maybe you'll find a reason to stay." Nick told him grasping his hand under the table. "Pike Creek is a great place for new beginnings."

Harry couldn't help but think about doing exactly that. After all England had nothing left to offer him and Harry could work here just as well as anywhere. Looking at the man facing him Harry couldn't help but wonder what life would be like with Nick. Harry had never really known what it felt like to truly love someone but he thought that if he stayed long enough maybe he would find out.

* * *

><p>After the success that was their first date Harry found himself spending more and more time with Nick. Whenever Nick was free he would come by Harry's motel room to just hang out and relax. During the day while Nick was working Harry began volunteering at the local youth help center. They had been very impressed by the glowing review he had gotten from his last supervisor and after the cursory police checks (Harry was glad he had the goblins get all of his paperwork in order) they had brought him on board. Soon Harry began looking into buying an apartment (because he really had no desire to live in a motel and staying in Pike Creek with Nick was looking more and more desirable) and before he knew it a month had already passed.<p>

"So you're volunteering in town?" Nick asked one night as they ate in at his house. Harry nodded finishing chewing before speaking.

"Yeah, I don't really have anything to do during the day while you're at work so I figured why not?"

"Hmmm." Nick hummed in non-committed way, fiddling with his silverware nervously.

"Nick," Harry started, placing his own utensils down. "Is everything alright? You've been fidgety all night."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a little stressed at work is all." Nick said, avoiding Harry's concerned gaze.

"If there's anything I can do to help you Nick, just say the word and I'll give you a massage, or make you dinner, whatever." Harry told him earnestly, hiding the guilt he was feeling. Nick often came over to his room at the motel and didn't leave until later that night. The man was probably used to spending his evenings doing extra work and now that Nick was devoting so much time to Harry he probably had to stay up late. Nick spotting the flash of guilt that crossed Harry's face quickly moved to reassure him, reaching across the table to take Harry's hands in his (A habit Harry had noticed Nick did whenever he was comforting someone).

"It's just this client; he's kind of a total dick. That's all." Nick told Harry trying to cheer him up.

"If that's all." Harry trailed off, not entirely convinced but willing to let it drop.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get frown lines." Nick told him laughing at Harry's huffy look.

"I will not get frown lines." Harry protested, allowing Nick to change the subject.

"So how much longer do you think you'll be in Pike Creek?" Nick asked after they had finished their meal and moved to his living room.

"Why do you ask?" Harry wondered anxiously, silently praying Nick hadn't already gotten tired of him.

"Harry please just answer the question." Nick pleaded.

"I'm looking for a place to stay in town, permanently." Harry admitted after a short pause.

"Really?" Nick asked, staring at him intently.

"I, I really like you Nick. Even though I've only known you for a month. Being with you has given me more peace than my friends ever have. You accept me for who I am and make me feel safe. If I turned my back on that and returned to England where I'm not even that happy, I think I would regret it for the rest of my life. So yes I am staying in Pike Creek. Well once I find a place to live." Harry told him passionately, hoping that he didn't sound clingy and needy.

"Harry," Nick called, turning Harry's attention from his thoughts. "I find myself caring for you a great deal. You've helped me come to terms with leaving my family and encouraged me to be myself even when I didn't know who that was. I don't deserve someone as wonderful and kind hearted as you Harry. You're perfect in almost every way and I wish you could see that."

At the end of Nick's confession Harry could do little more than blush and sputter as he tried to deny everything that Nick was saying. "It's true Harry but I have something else I wanted to say."

Harry looked at his boyfriend questioningly an anxious pit forming in his stomach. Nick's speech had been breathtaking in both its intensity and the fact that Nick spoke with such truthfulness but Harry couldn't help but wait for the 'but...' to come.

"Harry will you move in with me?" Nick asked in a rush looking everywhere but at the man across from him.

"I-" Harry was speechless but managed to choke out a yes as he smothered Nick in a fierce embrace. Maybe he was being reckless by moving so fast but Harry had always been more prone to leaping before he looked.

* * *

><p>"Harry what is this?" Nick asked, holding up an ancient looking text as he helped Harry unpack. Harry felt his eyes widen and wondered how the hell Nick had got his hands on box filled with his magical paraphernalia. "You're not into all that occult crap are you?"<p>

"Nick," Harry started nervously, ignoring Nick's questioning gaze. "Did I ever tell you where I went to school?"

"You told me you went to some local community college, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean high school." Harry clarified, nervously tugging on the sleeve of his sweater. "I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Nick enquired slowly, not sure he liked where this was going.

"Nick, I'm a wizard." Harry confessed closing his eyes in preparation for the rejection that was sure to come.

"Prove it." Nick demanded watching Harry with narrowed eyes. Harry moved to his trunk and pulled out a small box and from it he took his wand. Waving it at a nearby table Harry turned it into a dog, letting it run around for a bit before changing it back into a table.

"So magic is real." Nick stated. "And you're a witch."

"Wizard." Harry corrected but Nick waved him off. Nick stared a Harry for a few minutes before smiling.

"I hope you weren't betting on this scaring me off because I hate to say it but you are stuck with me for a long time." Nick told him and Harry laughed, relieved, before jumping his boyfriend and pulling his head down so their lips could meet in an intense kiss.

* * *

><p>Harry was working at the youth shelter about a year and a half later when he truly met Sarah. He had, of course, seen the girl as he was working but she kept to herself whenever she would show up every few weeks or so. From the quality of her clothes Harry could easily guess that she was from a rather privileged home but that didn't necessarily mean anything. People were people whether rich or poor and people could be cruel. From where he was standing Harry could see the girl's shoulders shaking and concerned Harry made his way over.<p>

"Miss?" Harry asked, trying not to startle the teen. "Are you alright?"

The girl whirled around and seeing the genuine concern shining in Harry's eyes she flung herself at him grabbing on to his sweater and crying into the crook of his neck. Startled Harry took a second to respond and when he had he hurried to wrap the girl in his embrace and began cooing soothing nonsense. It took a while for the girl's sniffles quiet but Harry didn't press her, waiting for her to get a hold of herself.

"What's your name?" Harry asked after she had been quiet for a few minutes. "I'm Harry."

"Sarah." The girl, because she couldn't be any older than fifteen, mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, rubbing small circles against Sarah's back. The girl stared ahead and for a moment Harry wondered if maybe he had pushed too hard, he had never been very good at talking to women.

"It's my boyfriend Chris." Sarah started after a few minutes had passed. "His family is pretty well off and I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Harry prodded when she hadn't continued.

"Chris seemed like such a nice guy but he has anger issues. Soon he started to tell me how to dress and who I could hang out with and when I didn't do as he asked he would hit me. I don't stay with him because I believe he loves me or any such rot but I'm afraid that because he's rich no one will believe anything I say. But now things are different." Sarah explained voice shaking.

"What changed Sarah?" Harry asked, trying to his anxiousness as a pit began forming in his stomach.

"I'm not just looking after myself anymore." Sarah told him, smiling grimly at Harry's surprise.

"Are you going to be missed?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Naw, my mom doesn't care what I do and Chris is out of town for the next two weeks." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Can you stay here over night? I can clear it with the rest of the volunteers." Harry told her thinking quickly.

"Why would you help me?" Sarah demanded suspiciously.

"You might not believe it but I truly want to help you." Harry told Sarah, ruffling her hair and ignoring the look of the surprise that darted across her face.

"Whatever." Sarah muttered before telling Harry that she would stay the night. Harry thanked her and moved off to speak with the other volunteers before heading home for the day. The entire walk back (Harry car was in the garage and Nick needed his vehicle because his office was much further away) Harry thought about Sarah's situation. A girl her age could hardly be expected to raise a child but the thought of abortion made Harry sick to his stomach.

'_If only someone was willing to adopt the baby.'_ Harry thought before freezing. Harry had always wanted a family and both the youth center and Nick helped fulfill that desire but not entirely. He had always longed for a child to call his own but after having given up women Harry thought the day would never come. A determined look stole across Harry's features as he began walking again. He would do his best to find a good home for the baby and if that home just happened to be with him, well all the better.

"Nick," Harry started after they had finished dinner that evening, looking nervous. "Something happened at the shelter today."

"Nothing bad right? No one is hurt are they?" Nick asked and Harry shook his head in the negative.

"I met this girl today, her name is Sarah." Harry told Nick who was listening attentively. "She's in a bad situation. Her boyfriend is rich and abusive and now she's pregnant." Nick gasped quietly and gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Nick I know I don't say it very often but I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Nick told him looking a bit concerned. "What brought this on?"

"Nick, I want a family. I'm not saying that I'm not happy with you, because I am, it's just that I've always wanted a child to call my own."

"Why didn't you say anything before this?" Nick asked feeling hurt that his lover had never confided in him.

"I never believed that I'd have the chance because I know how hard it is for gay couples to adopt and I'm content with you." Harry explained, grasping Nick's hand.

"Wait here one second." Nick told Harry moving to their bedroom. He came back a moment later looking apprehensive. "Harry I've been waiting for the right time to say this and I think now is appropriate."

"What are you talking about Nick?" Harry asked taking in Nick's behaviour uneasily.

"Harry from the moment I met you I knew my life would change for the better. You are the greatest, kindest soul I've ever met and I love you dearly. You are the light of my life and I want to know if you will marry me and start a family?" Nick asked getting down on one knee in front of Harry.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Harry shouted tackling Nick to the ground and smashing their lips together passionately.

"So..." Nick started after they had broken their kiss.

"I'll talk to Sarah tomorrow; see if she's open to the idea. She can stay here right?" Harry asked leaning up with his elbows on Nick's essay.

"Of course, we'll take care of her, keep her safe." Nick told him tucking a strand of hair behind Harry's ear before surging in for another kiss. Harry had the feeling he wouldn't be leaving the floor of his living room for a while.

The next day Harry had returned to the youth shelter to give his proposition to Sarah. She had immediately said yes, relieved to be away from her now ex-boyfriend and have a good future secured for her baby. Sarah had initially been a little leery about giving her child to Harry and Nick because she had been raised in a homophobic household but having spent a few nights getting to know the two of them Sarah had gotten over her hate. A week later she had moved into the spare room of their house and broke up with her boyfriend. Sarah managed to get a job at the local library and she insisted on paying part of the rent and her medical bills even though Harry assured it was no problem (he had to do something with all the money his parents and Sirius had given him).

Harry and Nick had a quiet service that constituted as a wedding even though in the eyes of the government it was a civil union ceremony. Harry didn't care that it was illegal to marry in Delaware and still referred to Nick as his husband. Nick had likewise not cared and even had his last name legally changed to Potter something that had Harry smothering Nick with kisses. They were married in every way except on paper but Harry didn't care. The two had even taken a small honeymoon to England where Harry had shown Nick the place he had grown up, despite its bad memories, and he had introduced Nick to his friends and family. Hermione had been thrilled that he had decided to settle down instead of wandering (even though she still wished he would get a real job) and Molly had been disappointed that Harry would never officially be part of the Weasley family but had welcomed the two with open arms. Everyone had been happy for Harry even though many of them had threatened Nick when Harry was else wise occupied. The two returned home and then a few months later on September 10th 2007 Sarah gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Harry," Sarah started tiredly, eyes drooping as she smiled down at the girl she had birthed before handing him to Harry. "What's her name?"

"What? Shouldn't you name her? She's your daughter." Harry asked cradling the sleeping bundle in his arms gently.

"She's your daughter Harry and I think you should have the honour of naming her." Sarah explained. Harry looked over to Nick who nodded. The two had discussed names on the off chance that they would be given the opportunity.

"Lily." Harry said softly a smile blooming on his face. "Her name will be Lily Sarah Potter."

* * *

><p>A year and a half later Harry and Nick were out on their first date since they had brought home Lily, since then Sarah had moved out and was attending community college a few states over, living with her grandparents. For the evening the two had hired their next door neighbour's daughter Sydney to come and watch Lily while they enjoyed a quiet dinner at the restaurant where they had had their first date.<p>

"Watch her carefully Sydney. Lily is still a little shaky when it comes to walking so she might fall." Harry told her as he and Nick were on their way out the door. It wasn't the first warning since they had picked up Sydney and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Harry quit worrying, Lily will be fine. Let's go and enjoy our night out. Hmm?" Nick prodded, putting on his jacket before shoving his husband out of the door.

"Have fun you guys." Sydney wished holding up Lily's hand so she could wave good-bye to her daddies.

"Bye Sydney, remember to call us if you need anything." Harry said before the door shut behind him.

An hour later and Harry and Nick were enjoying their night out. They sat in a small isolated booth and spent the evening so far chatting quietly and sharing kisses. Even though both Harry and Nick loved their daughter to bits it was nice to have some time together without any interruptions. It was just as they finished their main course that Harry phone rang. The shrill ringing of his phone startled Harry but he hurried to pick it up.

"Do you have to get that?" Nick asked nuzzling Harry's neck as he fumbled with his phone.

"It could be Sydney." Harry told him before flipping open the device. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Potter I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do. It's horrible." _Sydney's voice came through the phone shaking as she tried to contain her sobs. Harry's blood ran cold when he heard the desperation and guilt in his babysitter's voice. Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat Harry tried to calm the girl down.

"Sydney, just calm down and tell me what happened. I can't understand what you're saying." Harry told her, ignoring the hole his husband's worried eyes were trying to burn in his head.

"_I was with Lily in the living room. I had just taken my attention off her for a minute in order to put in the movie-"_ Sydney would have continued but Harry interrupted her.

"Why is she still up? It's way past her bedtime." Harry demanded, trying his best not to snap at Sydney in his anger.

"_She couldn't sleep so I hoped a movie would calm her down and I swear I only took my eyes off her for one second."_

"Syndey," Harry started dread pumping through his veins. "What happened?"

"_Lily had been trying to walk and she fell over and hit her head on the coffee table."_ Harry managed to make out amidst Sydney's sobs. _"I didn't know what to do. There was just so much blood. I called 911 right away and now I'm calling you."_

"Stay put," Harry urged, shrugging into his jacket. Turning to Nick he saw that the man had paid the check while Harry had been talking to Sydney sensing the situation. "We'll be right there."

"_Okay."_ Sydney stuttered out before Harry ended the call racing from the restaurant.

"Harry what's going on?" Nick asked as they entered the car.

"Lily has-" Harry choked, trying to keep a tight hold on his distress. "Lily hit her head on the coffee table. Sydney called 911."

"Do we know how she is?" Nick asked pushing the gas pedal to the floor, willing his aging car to go faster.

"No." Harry said gripping the arm rest with a white-knuckled fist.

When they arrived back at their house the ambulance had already arrived. Harry had thrown himself out of the car before it had even come to a full stop racing up the stairs. At the door he was greeted by a sobbing Sydney and a handful of grim paramedics. Spotting a lump covered by a white sheet Harry felt the dread he had been feeling well up and consume him as he dropped to his knees a cry tearing itself from his throat.

"No." Harry screamed unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry sir." A young paramedic said as he approached the distraught looking man. "Your daughter was dead when we arrived on scene. There was nothing we could do."

At these words Harry began shaking tears streaming down his face. Nick had just come through the door and taking one look at his husband's sorrow understood what had happened.

"No." Nick said, echoing the words Harry had spoken before dropping to the floor to comfort his weeping husband. Looking around at the scene with tears in his eyes Nick dismissed the paramedics and motioned for them to take Sydney with them. After the door had closed behind everyone Nick allowed himself to swept away by his grief.

The next few months were incredibly hard for both Harry and Nick. After Lily's death Harry was almost rendered comatose. He rarely did anything other than what was necessary to survive. Harry had been a stay at home dad, looking after Lily while Nick worked and her absence hit him hard. Everywhere he turned Harry was reminded of the bright shining star that had been their daughter. Nick was just as upset but he was also worried about his husband now too.

It was three weeks after Lily's death that Nick had finally managed to get Harry to speak to him. He hadn't said much; only spoke in monotone and one word answers but it was enough. Soon after that Harry and Nick began to fight, sometimes because their grief whelmed up and others because their guilt got the better of them and they blamed the other person for Lily's death. It had just been after their biggest row yet and Nick had stormed out of the house (Nick had suggested boxing up some of Lily's things and Harry snapped, cursing Nick and blaming his for Lily's death) when Harry had come to a decision.

He needed to get out of this house, needed to escape the memories that haunted him. It may have been the cowardly thing to do but Harry couldn't face Nick when he decided to leave so he left a note. Packing up a few of his things into a bag Harry tossed them into the back seat of his car before taking off in the dead of the night.

* * *

><p>Nick returned from his walk, calmed down and ready to talk things out with Harry. They were taking their grief out on each other and it was hurting them more. Nick didn't want to risk losing Harry for good over this and resolved to work things out, even if they had to go into therapy. Unlocking the door of their house Nick called out a greeting to his husband, frowning when only the empty silence greeted him. Scanning the room Nick's eyes caught on a white piece of paper stuck to the fridge. Frowning slightly Nick walked to the fridge cautiously before taking the note and reading it.<p>

'_Nick,_

_I love you but after Lily's death I can't be in that house. I'm leaving, I need some time to myself to grieve and move on. I'll be road tripping across the country and I think that it would be best if we don't keep in touch. We both need time to figure out where this relationship is going and if we can learn to accept what happened without blaming each other._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Nick crushed the note in his hands, balling it up and throwing it against the floor. Sliding down to the ground Nick allowed the tears to stream down his face. First he had lost his precious daughter and now he was losing the love of his life. It was an hour later when Nick managed to drag himself from the floor and into his bedroom. That night Nick had nightmares and was startled awake by the sound of crying. Looking at the baby monitor squawking on his bedside table Nick felt tears well up. Picking it up Nick finds himself moving to Lily's nursery before he pauses at the door, listening. The crying goes silent and Nick enters the room staring at the crib. He turns on the light absently before turning away. The moment his back is turned the crying begins again. Nick turns back and sees blood pouring out of the crib onto the carpet.

"No..." Nick whispers, voice full of fear and desperation as he goes up to the crib, falling to his knees sobbing. After a moment he looks back up and sees that the crib is empty and that both it and the carpet are clean. Standing stiffly Nick leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

It is a few days later when Nick is lying in his empty bed when it happens.

"Nick." Sarah's voice says and Nick sits up and finds her standing at the foot of his bed. "Nick. You're dreaming, Nick. But it doesn't mean this isn't real."

"Sarah?" Nick asked questioningly, wondering why she was in his dreams.

"I'm not Lily's mother, Nick. I'm an angel." The woman who was apparently not Sarah answered.

"An angel?" Nick asked carefully.

"My name is Lucifer." The angel said.

"Sure. Naturally. Um... Could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?" Nick asked, noting that he really needed to cut back on the alcohol.

"I'm here because you're special, Nick. There are very, very few people like you." Lucifer told him.

"Is that so?" Nick asked, eyebrow raised.

"You're a vessel—a very powerful vessel." Lucifer told him watching as Nick swung his legs off the bed.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest, it'll probably be unpleasant for you. But it is necessary." Lucifer explained.

"Okay, look...if it's just the same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now." Nick told Lucifer uncomfortably almost preferring the nightmares to this weird dream.

"I told you—this is real. Don't be afraid. This is your choice." Lucifer soothed, moving to sit beside Nick on the bed. "You need to invite me in."

"Even if this is real—which it's not, but assuming it was...why the hell would I do something like that?" Nick asked suspiciously

"You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while your daughter hit your head and slowly bled to death?" Lucifer pleaded trying to make Nick understand. Nick swallows but he doesn't look at her. "There are only two rational answers, Nick—either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him—hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings."

"If I help you...can you bring back my family?" Nick asked fighting to keep hope from rising in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace." Lucifer told him, placing a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need...is you. Nick, I need you to say yes." Lucifer implored Nick and remembering the empty house, the blood pouring from the crib, the empty crib Nick finds himself nodding.

"If you promise to protect Harry then yes. Just let me do one last thing first." Nick told him moving out of the bedroom to take care of a few last things.

* * *

><p>Harry returned to Pike Creek only about a week after he had left. Being away from the house hadn't changed anything, the memories haunted Harry where ever he went and Harry missed Nick's silent comfort. Actually Harry just missed Nick period. The man had been the focal part of his life for four years and he found himself missing Nick's presence dearly. Lily's death was regrettably but maybe if they stuck together they could if not get over it at least learn to live with the pain.<p>

Entering the house Harry was immediately on guard when only silence greeted him. It was a Saturday and Nick should be home. Looking around warily Harry caught sight of a note on the fridge and felt fear freeze his insides. Perhaps Nick had decided he had enough of dealing with Harry's anger and grief and took off, leaving Harry in the same way Harry had left him. Moving towards the fridge with trepidation Harry pulled the paper off and felt his heart break as he read.

_Harry,_

_By the time you read this note I will be gone. The Apocalypse has started and Lucifer has risen. I know how that must sound but I am not crazy. Lucifer came to me in my dreams, asking me to be his vessel. I said yes and in return you will be kept safe and alive. I'm sorry I'll never get a chance to tell you that I don't blame you for her death and I'm sorry that we fought so much and you had to leave. I love you so much and I couldn't bear if I were to lose you to. I hope you understand why I'm doing this._

_Love forever and always,_

_Nick_

Harry choked on his sadness, grabbing on to the kitchen counter to help support his weight. Tears streamed down his face and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he had stayed instead of running away like a coward perhaps Nick would still be here. Soon Harry felt rage begin to swell up inside him. Who did this Lucifer was to take away the love of his life? Harry would track him down and make him pay.

'_I'll get you back.'_ Harry vowed wiping the tears from his face. _'I will hunt down Lucifer and take you back.'_

It had taken him a year but finally Harry had a good lock on Nick. Harry had called in every favour he could and even returned to England so he could pick the brains of the Unspeakables but he had been unable to locate Nick at all. Even though he was discouraged Harry never gave up hope and every night before he went to bed and every morning when he work up Harry would perform the spell that would locate his husband and this morning it finally worked. Rushing through their house Harry gathered up various healing potions and his wand.

Harry stumbled slightly as he came out of his apparition staring at the scene in front of him with trepidation.

'_Perhaps I should have thought this through before rushing in headfirst.'_ Harry thought, looking from the Sasquatch to the devastated looking man across from him to the gaping hole in the wall. Then out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted Nick lying lifelessly on the floor.

"No." Harry choked out dropping to his knees and crawling over to his lover.

Gently Harry rolled him over, ignoring the dialogue behind him and reaching to search for a pulse with shaking hands. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes when he found nothing. Shaking his head in denial Harry tried his best to keep it together but with the evidence that Nick was truly dead lying in front of him Harry couldn't find the strength. Soon tears were streaming down his face as he leaned over Nick's body as he cried. All the guilt and torment Harry felt when he learned Nick had said yes sprung up with greater intensity. Why had he left? It was Harry's fault that Nick had even been in a position to agree to house Lucifer. Maybe if he had just stayed and tried to work through his problems none of this would have happened. Harry cradled Nick's decaying body to his chest, a sob tearing itself from his throat, first Lily and now Nick to. How many people were Harry destined to lose? Even as felt himself drowning in sorrow Harry was relieved that Nick could finally be at rest. Harry was distracted from his grief from a shout by the shorter male.

"Oh, god! You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!"

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." The taller one answered, now sporting a malicious smile before chanting, hand outstretched. The man retracted his hand and when he finished chanting the hole in the wall was gone and four rings fell to the floor. "I told you... This would always happen in Detroit."

"It's you isn't it?" Harry asked, ignoring the other man in the room. "You're Lucifer."

Lucifer looked around and sneered when he spotted the sobbing Harry. He curled his lip at the sight of the pitiful human in front of him but made no move to answer him nor harm him.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Harry asked hysterically. "You've already taken everything from me."

"I don't lie." Lucifer said simply because despite the fact that he was no longer possessing Nick he would still honour his promise. Casting one last disgusted look toward his previous vessel Lucifer disappeared. He had bigger fish to fry.

Ignoring the tears streaming down his face Harry gathered Nick's body and apparated back to his house. When he arrived Harry sat on the floor curled next to Nick's body for a long time before moving to make arrangements. Harry would have Nick properly honoured, after all it was the least he could do.

"I hope that after what you've been through that you're in a better place Nick. I hope you're with Lily and that you're finally at peace. I love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ I'll admit this one didn't flow as easily as the last two crossovers but once I got the idea it stuck. I think Nick is a character that we don't really get a chance to know so I had a bit of fun with this one. Also the dialogue between Nick and Lucifer was taken from episode 1 of season 5 (Also named Sympathy for the Devil) and the stuff Dean says at the end is taken from episode 22 of season five, Swan Song. Also, I didn't really have time to properly read this over so I apologize for any errors, I'll be rereading it when I return from vacation. Hope you all enjoyed it. __**Reviews make me smile.**_


End file.
